El camino que elegi
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Después de tanto había cumplido su plan, todo seria perfecto. Sin embargo ¿Porque se sentía vació? ¿Porque sentía que no debía de alejarse de él? ¿Era tan importante acaso? Así era y él jamas lo noto/ esto es una realidad alterna si Obito hubiera completado el plan ojo de luna y hubiera salido como lo había pensado/TobiDei/ObiDei


El camino que elegi.

Hola ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien.

Andaba muy tranquila por tumblr cuando me percate de una serie de imagenes que me gustaron mucho del TobiDei y no me resisti en escribirlo.

Tengo cerca de 4 años que no escribo nada de ellos, era mi pareja favorita de entre todas y siento mucha emocion de escribir de ellos de nuevo.

Tal vez no sea perfecto pero lo hago con todo el corazon, higado , pulmones etectera. En fin, espero que este pequeño one- shot sea de su agrado.

Disclamer: Kishimoto es amo y señor de todo esto. Si hubiera sido mio juro que habria mucho yaoi pero desgraciadamente no es asi.

Despues de tanto habia llegado a su fin. Gano. Despues de una larfgar, arraigada y brutal batalla su tan ansiado plan ojo de luna habia empezando sin nadia o nada en el mundo se interpusiera o eso creia él; no, no lo creia estaba seguro de eso. Ahora todo ser vivo se encontraba en aquel genjutsu eterno. No tardo mucho en unirse con ellos, donde viviria aquel sueño ideal, donde el odio y la muerte solo fueran palabras carentes de significado. Donde solo hubiera paz.

…

Todo estaba negro hasta que se digno abrir los ojos, desconcertado vio aquel amplio, verda valle que se extendia un poco mas alla de su vista. Tambien se percato que no veia de un ojo y que de hecho carecia de esto siendo cubierto parte del rostro donde estaba este vacio por un parche. No entendia mucho a que venia todo eso. Estaba solo, como se habia acostumbrado a los pasos de los años ¿A que se debia eso? Miro a su alrededor, pero no habia nada que valiera la pena a su juicio. Suspiro un poco viendo su ropa. Era el traj de un jonnin de Konoha. Vale, era como si nada hubiera pasado ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese sitio desolado.

-¿Obito?- escucho como le llamaban a tono de preguta en un grito que se escucho en un susurro a su distancia. Era de una chica y a pesar de que escuchaba ligeramente diferente, mas madura la reconocio de inmediato.

Giro la cabeza donde provenia la voz. Ahí estaban: Rin y Kakashi. Ella… seguia con vida, se veia de su edad y era realmente hermosa más con esa sonrisa de la cual estaba seguro que era solo para él. Sintio las ganas de echarse a llorar, de gritar, reir, de abarazarle sin lograr absolutamente nada de esas acciones solo que estar totalmente paralizado. Todo esos años de planes, manipulacion y asesinatos habian valido la pena.

-Obito- susurro la castaña cuando se encontraba a su lado. Kakashi en su cuenta se mantenia a una distancia prudente en esa actifud serena y despreocupada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aunque pudo notar una ligera preocupacion en su unico ojo visible ¿tendria su sharingan? Creia que era muy logico que si- ¿estas bien'- pregunto en ese tono amable y gentil que siempre le gustaba.

-Si- susurro negando con la cabeza contradiciendo su pequeño monosilabo me encuentro muy bien- aseguro con una sonrisa la cual parecia calmarla. Perfecto.

-Esta bien- sonrio abrazandose a uno de sus brazos - ¿Ya nos vamos? Tenemos mision- dijo.

-Claro, tenemos que ir- dijo aparentando lo que estaba pasando. Su mentira fue bien admitida y pronto comenzaron a irse.

El camino se quedo callado. Preferia quedarse en silencio, disfrutando el buen clima del dia y escuchando atento a su amigo- podia llamarlo amigo en ese mundo ¿no?- y su chica- sentia que como el corazon le latia con un poco mas de fuerza al pensar en ese termino- platicbana acerca de sus andazas con ellos que jamas existieron pero que sentia con todo el alma que existian. Se sentian muy bien sentirlo asi.

Al parecer la mision en si era muy sencilla; era entregar unos pergaminos al parecer muy importantes al Kazekage a Sunagakure. Nada de lo que se podria llevar mucho tiempo.

Conforme avanzaban el calor se hacia presente asi como el cambio de paisaje se hacia notable. Los desiertos se imponia ente ellos de manera imponente y a la vez de manera pacifica.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar cuando lo vio.

Estaba con Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi y Ōnoki al parecer saliendo de la aldea bastante calmados.

Deidara.

Aquel rubio orgulloso y escandaloso que había sido su compañero en akatsuki. De aquel chico al cual durante un tiempo negó lo que había llegado a sentir por él. Un dolor punzante llego a su pecho que hizo una mueca al sentirlo.

Sin importarle mucho Kakashi y Rin se fue acercando a los otros. Sonrió un poco. Quería hablar con él, acercarse por lo menos.

Fue cuando estuvo a unos escasos metros del rubio que se detuvo. Sintió la garganta cerrada y no pudo hablar.

Deidara miro aquel hombre extraño con una ceja arqueada. Era muy raro eso, pero decidió ignorarlo. Así que con paso rápido y seguro paso de largo de él. No era más que un ninja de Konoha que no conocía de nada. Un completo desconocido.

Obito se quedó estático en su sitio. Su boca se abrió un poco pero no salió nada de ella. Ese hueco que siempre había sentido de pronto volvía a estar ahí ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba empezando a respirar hondamente.

Se dio la vuelta viendo cómo se iba. No, no podía irse. No podía dejarlo solo.

Un momento ¿Por qué no? Él no significaba nada, solo había sido un instrumento para sus fines egoístas, era solo uno más para poder pisotear y seguir su plan de su mundo ideal. O tal vez no era así.

Porque Deidara no era como los demás. En el poco tiempo que había convivido con él había sido genial, tenía que admitirlo. Con ese artista explosivo había llegado a sentir cosas que juraba jamás volver a sentir.

Se preocupaba por él aunque fingía indiferencia, sentía celos aunque lo disimulada con su falsa actitud infantil, se sentía fascinado por cada una de sus acciones aunque lo molestaba. Sentía amor por él aun cuando se convencía que era mejor no hacerlo y utilizarlo.

Lo amaba y lo había perdido. Miro a Rin que estaba preocupada. La quería, pero ya no la amaba. Que idiota había sido. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir surcando sin cuidado alguno por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa triste se enmarcaba de su rostro.

¿Eso no era lo que quería? Claro que sí. Ahora estaba con la chica a la cual había amado en su tierna infancia y había perdido al amor de su vida.

Avanzo unos pasos. Se estaba alejando de él. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo ir, que viviera una vida calmada y tranquila como se merecía. Pero quería estar con él. Tosió un poco aclarando su garganta para que no se notara sus intenciones de llorar y para hablar de esa manera tan peculiar.

-Deidara- sempai- dijo en un tono agudo e infantil "por favor, recuérdame" pensaba preocupado.

El chico detuvo su andar y se quedó quieto un par de minutos que le parecieron horas. Una pequeña esperanza albergo su dañado corazón. Le había reconocido. Sabía que era él. Las piernas le fallaron un poco pero sentía que podía correr hacia él.

No pudo avanzar ni un paso cuando unos brazos le apresaron. Parpadeo varias veces confundido.

-No te vayas de mi lado- susurro Rin ocultando su rostro en la espalda del Uchiha- te amo.

Esas palabras, aquellas a la que tuvo que matar incluso solo para escucharlas de pronto las sintió vacías, dolorosas.

Miro de nuevo a Deidara que al parecer lo estuvo observando en un gesto de confusión. Quería soltarse de los brazos de la castaña, correr hacia Deidara, decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos pero al escuchar los sollozos de la chica se quedó ¿Ella sentía sus intenciones de abandonarla? ¿Le haría daño incluso a ella? No, no lo haría.

Por unos momentos sus miradas de cruzaron. Fue breve.

"Lo siento" pensó bajando la mirada.

No noto cuando se fue, como si nada. No tenía importancia tampoco. De todos modos ese era el camino que eligió.

Fin.

Eso es todo aunque creo que eso es muy obvio.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Déjenlo en los comentarios que es totalmente gratis.

Y que nos volvamos a ver cuándo el destino lo crea necesario.


End file.
